Drabbles
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Verschiedenste Drabbles HP, LotR, Phantom, TdV..., teilweise Xover English. Passt zwar nicht so ganz in diese Kategorie, aber ich wusste nicht wohin sonst. Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die einzelnen Film, Bücher usw. noch die Schauspieler in den Drabbles
1. Masquerade

Masquerade 

Heute war der alljährliche Maskenball der Pariser Oper. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte, versammelte sich dort um zu tanzen und zu feiern.

Dieses Jahr befanden sich auch Raoul und Christine unter den Gästen.

Alles lief hervorragend – wenn man davon absieht, dass es Raoul nicht einmal geschafft hat, sein Kostüm richtig anzuziehen – und im taktische passenden Moment erschien das Phantom der Oper oben auf der Treppe. Er war ganz in rot gekleidet, mit einem langen Mantel und einer weißen Totenkopfmaske. Alles wurde totenstill.

Das Phantom eilte die Stufen hinunter und sprang vor die erschrockenen Manager:

„Nobody expects the Spanisch Inquisition!"


	2. The Singing Boggart

**The Singing Boggart**

The third year students stood in the large classroom and looked at a large wooden wardrobe containing a boggart with mixed feelings. The piece of furniture shook slightly and Neville glanced nervously at his Defence teacher.

"You can do this," Lupin encouraged him.

The boy slowly nodded and with a flick of Lupin's wand, the door slowly opened.

Out came Severus Snape, all in black with long flowing robes, and he was singing:

"Welcome to my nightmare…"

Neville lifted his wand with a trembling hand.

"R-Riddikulus!"

-poof-

The boggart was suddenly wearing a fluffy and garish Muppet Show costume:

"Manamana…"


	3. Badespaß

Badespaß 

Draußen war es bitterkalt und ein eisiger Wind heulte um das alte Steingemäuer herum. Ebony und Amaris saßen gemütlich im Whirlpool und spielten mit einer süßen kleinen schwarze Quietscheente mit roten Teufelshörnern. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Severus und Lucius kamen nahezu unbekleidet herein.

„Ist bei euch noch Platz?" fragte Lucius grinsend.

„JA!" riefen beide erfreut und rutschten sofort etwas auf die Seite.

Die zwei Männer legte ihre schwarzen Bademäntel ab und stiegen wie Gott sie erschaffen hatte mit ins schäumende Wasser.

„Ich kenne da ein nettes kleines Spiel," schlug Lucius vor. „Es nennt sich Ménage a quatre."


	4. Craig's Last Convention, Honestly!

**Craig's last convention – honestly!**

Craig saß gemütlich in seinem Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch, als Mark herein kam.

„Oh, hi Mark. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend..."

Mark setzte sich gegenüber von Craig in einen der Sessel.

„Ach, übrigens, hast du dir schon überlegt, ob du diese Jahr wieder zur RingCon gehen wirst?"

„Ich werde nicht hingehen. Und nichts was du sagst, wird das ändern!" antwortete Craig mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Wirklich? Dieses Bild hier macht sich bestimmt gut auf der Großleinwand..." antwortete Mark unschuldig und hielt ein Bild hoch.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich komme mit!" rief Craig.


	5. Ein Letzter Wunsch

Drabble – **Ein Letzter Wunsch**

Es sah nicht gut aus für Harry, Ron und Hermoine. Sie waren festverschnürt mit unreissbaren Zauberseilen und jeder war an einen anderen Grabstein angebunden. Was hatte Voldemort nur immer mit Friedhöfen? Die Lage war aussichtslos, weit und breit keine Rettung in Sicht.

Der Dunkle Lord kam auf die drei Gefangenen zu und baute sich drohen vor ihnen auf:

„Habt ihr noch einen letzten Wunsch?" fragte er mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme.

„Ja!" rief da Ron auf einmal. „Das Lied aus der Superperforator Werbung!"

Zack!

Aufeinmal ertöhnte Musik und Voldemort began (zusammen mit zwei anderen Todessern) zu tanzen und zu singen.


	6. Lucius Meets Herbert

Lucius Meets Herbert 

Lucius starrte den silberblonden Mann vor sich wütend an und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra!"

„Pech gehabt, bei einem Vampir wirkt der Spruch nicht, ich bin schon tot!" antwortete Herbert grinsend und stürzte sich auf den Zauberer.

Dieser versuchte noch sich zu wehren, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen den Vampir. Herbert betrachtete das silberne Kreuz das ihm Lucius entgegen hielt nur mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Das wirkt nicht. Ich bin Atheist."

Er schlug seine Zähne in Lucius' Hals und bald sank dieser leblos zu Boden.

Kurze Zeit später stand der frischgebackene Vampir auf und fragte Herbert, der es sich derweilen auf einem Grabstein gemütlich gemacht hatte:

„Zu dir oder zu mir?"


	7. Highway To Hell

Disclaimer: I own neiter the film 300 nor the Songs (AC/DC)

I just had to write this... I got the idea during the movie and couldn't get it out of my head g

**Highway to Hell**

Leonidas stood amidst his 300 Spartans. The other Greeks had all left, they were all that stood between their home and Xerxes' vast army. They were surrounded and there was no hope to survive the day.

And yet, they would not flee, they would not surrender. They were Spartans.

The king spoke to his soldiers and told them to eat well.

"For tonight, we dine in hell!"

"Oh, well," Stelios said and grinned. "Hell ain't a bad place to be."


	8. Der Rattenfänger

**Der Rattenfänger** (Phantom of the Opera)

Erik stand im Schatten des Flures, der zum Schlafsaal der Balletratten führte. Diese verdammten Manager hatten sich schon wieder geweigert, seinen Forderungen nachzukommen!

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zog das Phantom eine kleine metallene Flöte aus seiner Tasche, setzte sie an seine Lippen und begann zu spielen.

Sofort erklang eine wunderschöne, süße Melodie. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür des Schalfsaals und nach und nach kamen die Balletratten heraus, wie in Trance.

Erik ging voraus und eine nach der anderen folgten ihm die Mädchen.

Christine stand nur kopfschüttelnd daneben.

„Ich hätte dir die Geschichte des Rattenfänger von Hamelns besser nicht erzählen sollen!"


	9. Problemanalyse

**Problemanalyse** (Phantom of the Opera)

„Triff deine Entscheidung!", forderte Erik die junge Sängerin auf und zog zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte noch einmal kurz an dem Punjab Lasso das eng um Raouls Hals lag.

Christine schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und seufzte genervt. Sie mussterte die zwei Männer die vor ihr standen kurz, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und zog eine Pistole hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

Ein Schuss hallte durch das Untergeschoss der Oper.

Christine blies Cowboy-artig den Rauch fort und wandte sich an den Mann der noch stand.

„Siehst du, Erik, das ist dein Problem: Du redest einfach immer viel zu lange drum herum."


	10. All Things Dull And Ugly

das kommt raus wenn man mitten in der Nacht Monty Python hört und im Internet nach Phantom Bilder sucht... "couldn't resist, mate"

**All Things Dull And Ugly (PotO)**

Endlich wieder zu Hause! Erleichtert lies ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen.

Ich summte etwas vor mich hin und begann leise zu singen:

„_All things dull and ugly,_

_all creatures, short and squat_

_all things rude and nasty_

_the Lord God made the lot…"_

Auf einmal schnürte mir das Punjablasso die Luft ab.

„Wenn du diesen verdammten Song noch ein einziges Mal singst, dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich richtig zuziehen!", zischte eine wütende Stimme neben meinem Ohr.

Mit etwas Mühe befreite ich mich und funkelte das Phantom genervt an.

„Erik! Nicht alles bezieht sich gleich auf dich!"

------------

Disclaimer: Erik gehört mir (leider schnief) nicht, und der Song 'All things dull and ugly' ist von Monty Python


	11. Ein Physikalisches Experiment

Ok... und wieder mal ein Drabble von mir... die Idee dazu kam mir um 3 Uhr nacht... nach einer langen RPG Session mit Eliphas... ich hab gefragte, ob sein Charakter (er spielt einen Vampir) fliegen kann, und er meinte nur, 'nein, aber sehr weit springen... und ab einer gewissen Geschwindigkeit wird die Schwerkraft neutralisiert... oder so ähnlich. Wie wenn man nen Stein übers Wasser springen lässt'.

Dann konnt ich das Bild einfach nimma ausm Kopf kriegen

Man kann natürlich wahlweise auch Breda und Sarah oder Jean-Claude und Anita einsetzen

Disclaimer: Es ist mir leider immer noch nicht gelungen Dracula einzufangen... und Mina gehört mich auch nicht

**Ein Physikalisches Experiment**

Dracula und Mina gingen gemütlich am Seeufer spazieren. Auf einmal muss Mina an etwas denken, dass ihr Dracula gestern erklärt hatte, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, wieso er denn soweit springen konnte.

‚Als Vampir kann ich mich schneller und weiter bewegen als ein Mensch und außerdem wird ab einer gewissen Geschwindigkeit die Schwerkraft auch teilweise neutralisiert. So ähnlich wie bei einem Stein den man über das Wasser hüpfen lässt.'

Nachdenklich blickt Mina den Vampir neben ihr an. Ob sie es versuchen sollte?

Die Neugier gewann. Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln küsst sie ihn.

„Darf ich mal was ausprobieren?"

„Alles was du willst, meine Liebe."

Blitzschnell schnappte sie sich den überraschten Vampir, brachte ihn in eine waagrechte Lage und schmiss ihn flach übers Wasser.

„Hey!"

Tatsächlich – er sprang sogar dreizehn mal!

Patschnass und ‚etwas' verstimmt tauchte der Fürst der Finsternis wieder aus dem Wasser auf.

„Was, zum Teufel, sollte das?"

„Ich habe nur ein kleines physikalisches Experiment durchgeführt, mein Lieber", erwidert Mina mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.


	12. Nachts, Wenn Alles Schläft

Disclaimer: Snape gehört mir leider nicht... sonst wäre der letzte Band ganz anders ausgegangen!

Co-Written mit Dark Angel und Nimril

**Nachts wenn alles schläft**

Kurz nach Mitternacht schlich eine kleine unscheinbare Gestalt durch die dunklen Kerkergänge Hogwarts. Zitternd blieb sie vor einer dunklen Tür stehen und streckte langsam die Hand aus um zu klopfen.

Nach kurzer Zeit schwang die Tür mit einem unheilvollem Knarren auf und enthüllte eine große hagere Gestalt in einem weißen mit Rüschen besetzten Nachthemd und weißen Häschenpantoffeln. Gekrönt wurde die Erscheinung von einer weißen Zipfelmütze mit einem großen flauschigen Bommel.

Ein schwaches Licht aus dem Hintergrund umhüllte den finster dreinblickenden Mann mit einem rosa Schimmer.

„Was?!", knurrte dieser ungehalten.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen Professor Snape... erzählen sie mir eine Geschichte?"


End file.
